violette1stfandomcom-20200214-history
BILL HAS FALLEN AND HE CANT GET UP!!!
Plot After going to the buffet and on their way home, the family says they all had a great time. Violette is glad the buffet had a salad bar, given she likes to eat healthy. William appears to be grimacing in pain, due to his stomach hurting after eating so much food. Both Bill and William ate so much at the buffet that they were stuffed. Violette convinces them not to eat so much at buffets and make their stomachs hurt. She also points out that they went crazy on the desserts, like Bill did the last time, with Bill's excuse being that he likes dessert. Bill admits he eats a lot at the buffet to get his money's worth, while William does so because he gets roughly three plates of food and forces himself to finish it all, because he feels bad if he has to leave the food he doesn't eat go to waste. Nevertheless, the family agrees that it was nice to get out and do something together. But as soon as William mentions using the bathroom first, it immediately turns into an argument between him and Bill over who should go to the bathroom first. William tries to convince his father that he really has to go bad, but Bill doesn't care. William thinks he might not be able to go to school the next day if he doesn't get to use the bathroom first, because of his stomach pains. William even straight up yells that he "has to poop", or "has to take a crap". Violette does not appreciate William's choice of words. The arguing even causes Bill to accidentally miss a turn, causing a delay getting home to use the bathroom. Bill thinks he should use the bathroom first, because he pays for the house, unlike William, to which William objects that he's Bill's child and that Bill is supposed to provide for him. That still doesn't change Bill's decision on who should use the bathroom first. After some arguing and getting back home, Bill rushes to the house after parking the car and locks Violette and William out to win the race to the bathroom, but when Violette and William go to unlock the door they hear Bill screaming in pain saying "Ow!". Once Violette finally opens to the door and saw that Bill fell down, William laughs at Bill with Bill saying He's fallen and can't get up. The family tries to get him up but struggled to get him up because Bill was very heavy. William constantly gave Bill a hard time to get up such as grabbing his legs and pulling him backwards with Bill saying This is parent abuse and William saying that Bill will sleep on the floor in the living room by giving him a pillow and a blanket. After finally gets up by leaning on the exercise bike, Bill rests on his chair and William proceeds to use the bathroom first. Trivia * The title reminds the famous LifeAlert line: Help! I've fallen and I can't get up! * This is the first time Bill and William fight over who gets to use the bathroom on the way home after a massive meal at a buffet. * This is the second time Bill had to wait to use the bathroom despite the urgency. * Bill had so much weight because he eats a lot of junk food (especially Big Macs). Quotes Bill: "Come on, jerk!" Violette: "William, stop laughing. It's not funny." Bill: "Help me up!" Violette: "William!" Bill: "Come on, jerk!" Violette: "Help your father up!"Category:Videos Category:Self-Injuries Category:Food Category:Swearing Category:Violette Talking Jibberish Category:Bathroom issues Category:Videos Where Bill Gets Hurt Category:Salad Category:Episodes featuring William Category:Episodes featuring Bill Category:Episodes featuring Violette Category:William vs. Bill vs. Violette Category:Arguments Category:Videos Published on a Thursday Category:Bill Getting bullied Category:Doctors Category:Bill saying jerk